Is the Diary the Key?
by silverwolf456
Summary: Hera steals Annabeths diary and gives it to Percy at the Romans camp will percy find his way home? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** I really need to talk about my feelings but it is just going to come out as a cry. He left me just like Luke did. I thought we were going to be together for ever and ever but he is gone. I can't bare to see couples walk around with me all alone without anyone he is gone for eight months. I can't even say or even write his name but you can guess who I am talking about. **_

_** Camp is falling apart with him gone he was our savior out leader. My mother is probably dancing with joy or at least glad he is gone she never wanted us together. I prayed to his father but he never answers. When I told my mother she just said she doesn't know with fake sympathy in her voice. He refused immortality for me I do not know what to do would do without him.**_

_** The day after he disappeared 3 campers should up at camp just like Hera said to me. Chiron stopped telling me what was happening and more monsters were trying to get into camp. I had dreams of the earth talking to me or our camp burning down. Most of all Olympus closed and nobody has contacts to the gods. Camp has problems too. The new campers sword lessons was closed with him gone and kids can not fight off monsters. The archery lessons closed too because the Apollo campers are fighting off monsters and Chiron is always sending iris messages.**_

_** I have to go to the campfire well it is not a campfire without Percy *cry* there you go I said his you next time when something depressing happens well bye**_

_** Your depressed friend,**_

_** Annabeth Chase**_

I put down my pencil and laid down on my bed because I decided to skip the campfire. It was not a campfire without him.

Soon enough I was asleep while I was sleeping a glowing light in a rainbow colored dress flashed in the middle if the room. Nobody seemed to be awakened by it but me. It came over to me then I recognized the face

" Hera" I whispered She put a finger on my lips and said

"Quiet I not supposed to be here just give me your diary"

"Why should I trust you? You were the one that put Percy somewhere and ruined my life" I said furiously and ready to start a fight

"It's your key for Percy finding you don't you want that?"

"If you do anythin-" she cut me off and said

" I can go kill Percy right now do you want that?"

Half of me did not want to give it to her but the other did if I wanted Percy back I would have to give it to her Thunder boomed in the sky I knew that that wears Heras cue. I sighed and I handed it to Hera. She disappeared the next second I blinked. What I did is what I will regret every second.

* * *

** Hera POV**

Finally that brat handed over the diary. I never knew that demigods are so ignorant after Hercules. Every time I try to do something nice it always comes back and slaps me in the face. Annabeth is another case all you have to do is say that you are gonna hurt her puny boyfriend.

1 hour later

All the Romans bowed Reyna came up and said

" Lady Juno what brings you here? I thought Olympus closed"

"I came here to give Percy Jackson This book and to give and an announcement Romans and Greeks must unite no buts no ifs you have to to defeat Gaea."

I disappeared leaving the book for Percy to read. When I got back to Olympus I forgot I was late for the summer solace meeting. All the gods were waiting for me when I got into to the room all the gods turned to me Zeus looked outraged and the rest were just regularly anger that I kept them waiting.

"Hera why have you been at the roman camp? you can't have any contact with humans you know that during this time." Zeus said

All I could say do was strutter Zeus stood up and said

"Hera you can not lay a foot in Olympus for 200 years and you can't have any contact to the gods you will take Dionysus place as the camp director"

He flashed me out oh what a big mistake I have done.

**I know this might be short but Please please review and tell me what you think our first goal is to see if we can get to 100 reviews. who's point of view should I do next it's by your choice? 5 reviews for the next update :) **

** -silverwolf456**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna be nice this time and give you a chapter but next time 5 reviews=1 chapter.  
So here is the chapter :)**

**Hera POV**  
Now I know why Dionysus is so grouchy all the time. Demigods are annoying and never let you do anything else but train them. Gods don't sleep so all night I have play card games with Chiron.

"How do you deal with these bratty demigods like 24/7 they are so annoying?!" I said while we were playing a game.  
He shrugged and said  
" They are flesh and blood just like us they have personalities and feels just like you do can you just deal with it?"

Anger started boiling inside me how can he say that to Hera the queen of the gods? Soon I felt something crawl up my spine then something took over my whole body I had no control without thinking I grabbed Chiron by his shirt and through my teeth I said

" You will regret saying that maybe there is no point of fighting along side of the gods I might as well go fight with Gaea to keep this world balanced Gods are worthless and so are you!"

I threw Chiron across the room and flashed out.

**Reyna POV**  
I was kinda curious what that book was for so I read it before I gave it to Percy. It was a diary of Percy's girlfriend Annabeth Chase. She is a daughter of Minerva or Athena whatever but if she was a demigod why didn't she come to camp Jupiter? The pieces of a puzzle finally became whole in my Head Percy was a Greek.

I called Percy in but I had to tie him up we can't have a Greek in our camp plus in the diary it had the the location of the Greek camp so we were gonna invade it when we tied up Percy.

" sup Reyna" He said as he came inside

" sit down Percy" I said firmly

He sat down reluctantly and the chair tied him up immediately. Roman guards came in and held him in the chair.

"You Greek what are you doing here" I said

"Huh?! Reyna what are you talking about" He said

" You know what am talking about" I snapped I bit my lip to keep myself from cussing.

They pulled him away but Percy was stronger he grabbed water out of no where because I made sure there was no water in the room he pushed everyone to the wall with it and he got away but he forgot the diary with me.

_that stupid girl of Athena should have not put the camps location in this diary_  
I thought as I rolled the the diary in between the my fingers.

**Sorry for not updating for so long and making it short next time it will be extra long tell me what you think by reviewing don't you wanna make me happy :(**


End file.
